You and Your Heart Belong To Me
by Childlike-Complexion
Summary: Courtney's parents have died and theres alot of bottled up tension what happens we she blows. Wont that be exciting. Rewrote and thinking that it wont disapoint CourtneyXDuncan
1. Welcome home

**An:/Don't own anything because I'm uncreative and cheap.**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival.**

**

* * *

**

So I sit on this ridiculous plane to my new destination. I tangled my fingers in my thick brown locks, and pulled softly.

"I'm stupid." I murmured to myself

I used to always think over my decisions, but lately, I've been screwing up. Well it's not like its my fault, with all the crap I've gone through the past couple of months.

Think back to the days when you were a child, and you sat in bed with lights out, and you shed tears,.. thinking about waking up without a loved one.

How do I know this? Because I personally did it myself.

I tossed and turned in my bed, waiting for my mom and dad to come home. Late night at the work office right? No it was much more then that.

Imagine getting a phone call telling you your parents have died. And that you have to pack your things, because the closet relative we find your being shipped to.

Imagine being shipped off to the closet relative you have.... That's abusive. Tall, dark and am I supposed to say handsome? No I would say vile.

But I wasn't shocked, when I arrived at my new home. Everybody from my dad's side was like this. Except my father.

My father was like Rabi in the house of horrors. He was Tall, dark, and handsome. He had a button chin, and a tight jaw. His eyes were light brown almost gold.

He was a good man. Not perfect, but not far from it.

He was the man that would make fun of you if you were being a arrogant idiot, but the man that would pick up a hobo, and drop him off at a shelter. My father was special.

He was the person boys looked up to. A person that would give you an honest opinion. He was a special guy. And to top off the best life, he had my mother.

Light brown hair and yellow shaped face and an hourglass body. She was beautiful. She was CEO of a big important company, that to this day, I have no clue what they do, or did.

She was just as honest as my father, and told you the truth. She told you the outcome of the decision you choose, because in her words, "I've probably already been through it."

She was the greatest. But see, here's my dilemma, they're gone.

I groaned in displeasure and clicked play on my ipod. _My Heart by P__aramore_started to play, and I groaned once again. "Nice music selection, Court." I mumbled under my breath.

"Anything to drink, Miss?" A strawberry blonde said, clicking her heels, pointing towards the cart. "Ugh yea ice tea please." I said, thinking of the first drink coming to mind.

She handed me my drink, and walked up to the next aisle. I took a shaking sip. I was never the girl for planes, or anything that was up thousands of feet in the air.

I tapped my finger on the metal armrest, and lipped the lyrics to _My heart_ to myself. "Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you." I rested my head on the back of my seat. "We could sing our own but what would it be without you?" I sung mentally ,rocking my head back and forth.

"This heart, it beats, beats for only you."

"This heart, it beats, beats for only you." I mumbled aloud.

And that's when I thought back to the person that my heart only beats for still. Duncan Ethan Maurice.

I know its cliche to say my heart beats for him, and only him, but it does. We still talk on rare occasions, but as friends. We both agreed that long distances relationships didn't work, and one of us would end up cheating on the other.

I sighed, and thought back to that awkward phone call. He never wanted to loose contact because apparently "I was still his Princess." I rolled my eyes at memory of him saying that.

But to be honest I really do miss being his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I dragged my heavy suitcase out to the gate parking way. I laid my suitcase flat on the ground, and sat on top of it, waiting for my aunt and uncle to arrive.

An old man with a prominent bald spot in the middle of his scalp came walking past everyone on side walk with the name, "Courtney."

I walked up to him, and raised my hand saying, "I'm Courtney." Trying to be polite. "Hello, Miss Courtney." He said with a slight Australian accent.

"The Limo is this direction." He continuing with his sentence, and slightly waving his hand towards the car.

We walked over to the Limo, and he tried to lift my bag into trunk. He grunted in pain, when he lifted it off the ground, and dropped it. He tried again, and his cheeks flushed pink.

I laughed, and lifted the suitcase, and placed it into the trunk. "Boxing." I said for my excuse of being so strong.

I hopped into the back seat of the Limo,and started playing with expensive looking things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello." I called through my new home. The sound echoed through the house. "They're not here emo." Amanda said obnoxiously walking up behind me.

I turned around, and there stood my bitch of a cousin. "Ah." I thought aloud. "Still a bitch like your mother." I said smiling sweetly. I obviously hit a nerve.

"You little dirt face!" She seethed at me. "I wish you were still stuck at your last house you......" She went on,and on about me.

But I grabbed my suitcase, and walked over to the butler. "Which room am I in sir?" I said completely tuning Amanda out.

He smiled at me and pointed to a hallway. "First door on the left." He said politely. I nodded my head the "Mexican style." and headed towards my room.

I flicked on the switch, and evaluated the room. The walls were light blue with white swirls near the bottom. There was a queen size bed in the middle, with purple covers over the top. I walked over to a door on the other side of the room, and there was a walk in closet with a bathroom on the side.

"This is nice." I mumbled to myself. I laid my heavy suitcase down, and rested in bed.

"Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day." Is the last thing I said to my self, before I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**AN:/ Well this is the redo of my other story.**

**I personally like this version so much better. But tell me what you think, Honest opinion would make me feel dandy.**

**So will reviews. So review to Flame or Tell me I'm amazing but whatever.**


	2. Hes not sleeping beauty

**Disclaimer:/ I don't own this Canadian show, Sorry because it'd be a lot kick ass if I did. And sadly I can't take it over because I live in stupid America that I hope one day burns down.**

* * *

Nope. "Gosh damn it." I muttered to myself; why can't I make up my mind. I was sitting in my empty closet floor, searching through my duffel bags full of clothes.

"What am I doing? I used to be a free spirit." I said to myself. Thinking back to total drama island.. I gave them all the impression I had a pole up my ass.

I mean, just because I liked to be on top of everything, and everyone, doesn't mean I was uptight. Now I'm lying to myself, I shook my head.

I ignored my self battle, and went back to searching through my wardrobe.

"Nope, Not first day material, Ugh why do I have this?" I said tossing my ugly shirt to the side.

I self-consciously scratched scars that scattered up my arm, and took a deep breath. "I've got to find something." I said ,sounding agitated.

I picked up a blue blouse,... Thought about why I would wear this, and threw it into the box for the good will. "Why am I giving to the good will..." I whispered to myself. "When I am a part of the good will myself."  
I bent down, and grabbed my Disney Power Ranger shirt, and smirked to myself.

"Kiddish, but who cares." I said shrugging it on. I stretched in it, and re-adjusted my boobs. "Mhhmm." I said grabbing my chin, looking for some killer pants.

"Ah ha." I said making more annoying noises, while picking up some black short shorts. "Wow, I look like a ninth grader." I said. "Eh whatever." And went to go throw some eyeliner on.

There was a knock on my door, with a high pitched giggle from outside.

"Who is it." I shouted from the bathroom. "Oh hello, sorry we didn't meet earlier, I'm Elizabeth, your nanny.

"Oh sup Liz, just call me Courtney.." I said purposely sounding out of term.

Why not have some fun while we're at it. "Call me Courtney..No need for your knickers in a knot." I said snickering from behind the door. "May I come in?" Elizabeth asked politely ,behind the door.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said obnoxiously. Poor girl, I'm probably driving her insane.

Elizabeth walked in, and my mouth went agape. Elizabeth looked about my age, with long black curly hair. Her eyes were a florescent green, with yellow swirls dancing in them.

"Hello." She said softly. "May I help." She questioned me about my tangly hair.

"Only if you stop talking fancy, and relax." I said smirking at her.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and tugged at her collar uniform."Yo man, do you need help." She said shrugging her shoulders down like normal people. "Of course." I said laughing at her attitude change.

I sat down on the toilet, sat down, and let Elizabeth brush my death hair.

"So like, your young." I said looking up at her. "Really? I didn't know that." She smiled at me. "So your like Cinderella?" I said grinning. "We'll talk about me later." She said covering up, whatever shes hiding.

"Okay." I said leaving it at that.

"Excited for school?" She said avoiding the awkward silence. "Why would I be looking forward to that." I said seriously. "Learning is fun." She said smiling sarcastically down at me. "Yeah okay Liz."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked down the hallway of the new school, and searched for room 246.

"Mr Jenkins.." I staring up at the door frame name plate. I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. I kept my head straight, because there were definitely people staring at me.  
Didn't you just hate, your the new person, and you get the ogling stares, and the obnoxiously loud whispers saying, "Who's the new chick."

For the past 6 months, and the three different schools I went to, whenever I got that, I just wanted to shout. "Me the girl with freaking dead parents." And then I would wave my arms around in the air looking possessed.

But no... That would be rude... I thought sarcastically. I smirked at the comment, and kept walking to the teacher.  
"Hey I'm Courtney." I said smiling at him devilishly. "Mr Jenkins." He said with a smile ,and nodded his head to a seat next to a sleeping boy

Wow I'm a low, and negative person but who sleeps through art class. Oh wait, I know idiots. I walked over to him,and his face was buried beneath his arms.

Black disarrayed hair scattered down to his lower neck. I could here light snoring, as I sat down. What an ass.

For some reason, I wanted him to wake up, and pay attention to me like everybody else. Hey I thought. I'm not an attention hog, but still come on, wake up idiot. I softly growled to myself.

My teacher set down colored paint in front of me, and this boy. "Just shake him a little." He said smiling at me.

"My nephew thinks since I'm his uncle, he can sleep in here." He said, showing slight disgust at the comment.

"Free ride.." I said as a statement. I turned towards him, and whacked him straight over the head with my Anne Rice book.

There was a loud grunt, and them some very vile cuss words that were repeated in to different combinations.  
Mr. Jenkins and I smiled at the sight of him rubbing his head. He looked up at me, and his bright blue orbs widened in complete shock. "Oh no." I said staring at him, with the exact same expression that was plastered on mine.

* * *

**Hannna Kiss my ass. Just because I hate America is non of your stupid business. Your probably don't even hate my writing just my dislike of America. Does IT ever recur to you idiot I have my reasons. You every call me a bitch again I swear I'll give you a personal chapter to tell you to F off. Report me I don't care. I'm alot ruder than this but I decided to give you a warning. I promise to make you cry over the Internet if you ever insult me again. SORRY OTHER REVIEWERS SOME PEOPLE HAVE NO RESPECT.

* * *

**

**Hola Americans, Germans, Canadians, Gypsies?,Russians... AND WHATEVER THE REST YOU FREAKS ARE.**

**Okay well anyway this was supposed to come out how many weeks ago? 2,3, maybe 4? Well sucks for you and I'm sorry./ There's not really an excuse beside I was tired. Also these chapters will come out slower because my laptop fucking broke and, school starts in 7 days and I want to try to make principles list for once. Or they won't come out at all because you didn't reveiw.**


	3. Error in my system

No Copywrite intended to the TDI companys(: Just doing what I know best.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Error in my system.**

**10 reviews or nothing**

Error. Error. Error.

My brain told me to run. I was supposed to have a fresh start. A fresh start away from my pitiful depressing life. My future was supposed to be better. Better as in exceptional,respectable, and maybe even extraordinary.  
Nay. Extraordinary was pushing it to the max. Extraordinary might have even knocked over the max, and kicked it in the face. Multiple times.

My left eye twitched softly as I watched the punks smile grow. As if me being here was going to make his year ten times better. Maybe even 13 times? Who's counting. Oh wait, me, because that stupid smile made my mouth hurt. Was it because I was biting into my gums to fight back a deafening scream. Probably.

"Well,Well Cinderella, the wicked step dad finally let you out of the dungeon." He said smiling at me. I gave Duncan the eye that read "Fuck off."'

"Actually the neighbors called the police when they saw him pushing me down the stairs through our window." I said nonchalantly. I always made people believe what I go through is not even a big deal, because it always scares them away.

Duncan slightly grimaced, but replaced it with a smirk. "Got any battle scars?" He said trying to act amused.  
"Plenty." I said ignoring him. I was already thinking of ways to be shipped to another relative. Maybe on the other side of the Mexico? I inwardly smiled at the thought of leaving this town.

I was stuck here with the newest wicked step sister, and the rich obnoxious guardians. Maybe I'll even try to get sent away to boarding school. Wait, I don't like rich kids. Drat.

I was playing with my pencil waiting for the bell to ring ,so I could find the nearest pay phone to get away from this place. I knew that the way I was acting towards Duncan was unfair, but I want a new from the memories of anything and everything that happened a few years back.

And to be honest with my self. I'm not so sure Duncan's the person I need to be around right now.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands, and leaned on my desk. "I'm really glad your back princess." I heard him mumble to me.

My stomach turned. I couldn't understand if it was pure joy that he was back, or was it that I knew he wasn't right for me.

And it truly didn't matter which one it was because I couldn't stay around to figure out. A fresh start was what I've been begging for. And love wasn't an option right now. It was time for me to be in charge of life.  
To be on top again. The Miss C.I.T. was coming back for a comeback. Just not as uptight.

***  
"I need out." I said, sitting down in front of the mantle with my Aunt and Uncle. "I can't stay here anymore." I said bluntly.

"You just arrived." My aunt said. She has Rosy cheeks with dark brown hair. Her eyes were such a light brown, that they were almost yellow.

"Please?" I said, ignoring her slight beg. I didn't need him here. And if he can't leave, I'll take the route. The route right down to Mexico. I wonder if I actually do have family in Mexico. That would be pretty unique if I did.

"Child services is tired of you moving around." My uncle said. "It's not healthy for you to be moving so much.,A child needs a home." He said using the cheesy line in front of the child services booklet.

"Last time?"I said, sounding like the little kid that's just about to jump off the swing in front of his terrorized mother.

Except my mothers not here. Great.

"No." surrounded the room. My face flared at them for having the nerve to steal away my plan of a fresh start.  
"Hell just broke loose." I said aloud. I got up, and walked slowly to my new bedroom. I solemnly swear to make them wish they never took me in. Fun,Fun,Fun. I slammed my door. I turned on the music, and let the music help me escape into my own world of revenge.

* * *

**R&R I'm back from my second hiatus lmao. Anyways Im back and I'll be updating every like 2 weeks. Sorry have 5 other stories to handle. childlikecomplexion(.)webs(.)com Look at it. **


End file.
